


Chapter 16 - Let Me Take Care of You

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon is a Hopeless Romantic, Canon Era, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merlin Round Table Round Robin, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Arthur finally gets around to making a proposal.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136
Collections: Merlin Round Table Round Robin





	Chapter 16 - Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is part of the larger Round Table Round Robin. Each week a different author adds a chapter as part of a collaboration to tell a single story. You can find all of the amazing chapters (written by people far more talented than me) by visiting [the AO3 collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merlin_Round_Table_Round_Robin/works).
> 
> This fest also has a presence [on tumblr](https://roundtableroundrobin.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Not-so-fun disclaimer states that this is a work created for fun, not prophet and isn't meant to infringe on anyone's copyright. Do not repost my work. Thank you muchly.

“Oh, shut up, Merlin.”

“ _Make_ me, sire.”

"Very well."

Merlin expected Arthur to resume the kiss they’d just broken off, not dart to Gaius’s cupboard, returning with a hunk of bread that he shoved in Merlin’s mouth.

“Wha..?”

"Don’t talk while you’re eating, Merlin. Now hurry and chew. We have a long walk ahead of us.”

Merlin managed not to choke as Arthur pulled him through the castle corridors, out a back entrance, and down the busy Camelot streets. Arthur kept their fingers intertwined while they walked, refusing to let go as they moved into the crowd of people going about their daily business. It was strange to see people engaging in mundane tasks, seemingly oblivious to the danger that Camelot had barely escaped.

Also perplexing was the lack of attention he and Arthur received. No one seemed to think it remarkable that the king was walking hand in hand with his servant through the lower town, but then maybe they had already assumed the truth of what he and Arthur had been too afraid to confess to each other.

"How much farther?"

"Stop whining. The exercise is good for you."

If it had been any other day, Merlin wouldn't have minded, but their kiss in the infirmary had been so heated… what could possibly have possessed Arthur to make him think that this was the ideal time for walking? And where were they going? They trudged past the market stalls and the tavern, beyond the artisan shops and most houses.

The lower town was now behind them. Did Arthur intend to lead him into the forest? Were the Druids somehow involved? Merlin appreciated the help they'd provided, but he'd never been comfortable with his role as Emrys. And as much as he and Arthur had needed a kick to finally get their secrets out in the open, he was somewhat annoyed with their meddling in his life. At least right now.

More than anything, Merlin wanted to be curled up in Arthur's bed, with Arthur, the door to the king's chambers barred against visitors and destiny, the two of them together, shedding their roles in prophecy along with their clothes. But instead, they were walking through one of the more remote parts of the castle grounds, headed to…

"Here," Arthur said, stopping so abruptly that Merlin almost crashed into him. "This is the place."

Merlin tried to remember who occupied the modest but well-built house. "Didn't the falconer used to live here before he retired back to his home village?"

"Sort of. He lived on this plot, but the house is new. Let's go inside."

"Arthur, I know you're the king and that's left you with a dragon-sized ego, but we can't just go barging into someone's home."

"Good thing it’s vacant then." Arthur opened the door and motioned for Merlin to enter. "Well, what do you think?"

Though the house appeared smaller outside, Merlin realized that was only because he'd seen it with the castle in the background, distorting his sense of perspective.

Inside it was rather spacious with several rooms, far larger than any of the houses in Ealdor. The glass windows let in bright sunlight, but the walls were sealed tight against drafts. This would be a pleasant, comfortable home for whoever eventually moved in.

"It's very nice," Merlin said, no closer to understanding what Arthur had planned than he had been when they left the infirmary. "Much nicer than the house I grew up in."

At those words, Arthur smiled. "Really?”

“Arthur, you’ve seen my mother’s home. We were lucky to have it, but compared to it, this is a palace.”

“Oh.” Arthur’s face fell. “Do you think it’s too much?”

“Too much for what? Are you moving me out here to…?”

“No! I mean, not unless you really want to. I had hoped you’d be moving in with me.”

“As had I.”

“Good.” Arthur smiled again. “I’m glad we’re agreed. This house is for your mother.”

“My mother? But she doesn’t live in Camelot.”

“That’s true, Merlin, but as you might recall, it’s possible for people to move here from Ealdor.” Arthur dodged Merlin’s playful slap. “I know you’ve been worried about being away from her as she gets older, so I had this house built for her. Don’t worry – I wrote to her first. In fact, that’s why she’ll live here rather than inside the castle. She wants her own small plot.”

“She’ll love it,” Merlin whispered, his chest tight.

Arthur was right. He _had_ been worried about his mother. He’d stayed by Arthur’s side for many complex reasons, none of which he regretted, but there had always been a twinge of guilt, especially when she let slip that a new ache or ailment was bothering her. To know she’d be close by and out of her hovel lifted an immense burden from the many that rested on Merlin’s shoulders.

“I first asked her a couple of years back. Initially she was hesitant, worried we’d see her as imposing on us. When she finally agreed, it took time for the house to be built. The carpenters finished right before the Druids arrived, and then there was the mess with the frobana and my father’s spirit and… Anyway, I wanted it to be a surprised for you. It was meant to be a way for me to tell you how I felt about you, to see if you felt the same. Of course, your mother will get the house even if you decide you hate me, I just…”

“Oh, Arthur.” Merlin cut him off with a kiss, slow and tender, hoping it conveyed at least a semblance of the love he felt for Arthur, so powerful it threatened to overwhelm him.

Arthur indulged him for a moment, then gently pulled back.

“I know at a time like this, it’s customary to offer a ring or some other ornate finery, but Merlin, you’ve always scoffed at those things. What you value most is knowing that those you care about are safe. Consider this house my engagement gift to you. You said you wanted a proposal, so this is it. Let me take care of you, Merlin, for the rest of our lives.”

“You dollophead,” Merlin said, trying and failing to fight back tears, “I’m the one who’s meant to be taking care of you.”

“Then how about we take care of each other? Together. Like we’ve done from the beginning.”

“If I recall, in the beginning you tried to take my head off with a mace. That’s hardly taking care of me.”

“It was! How else were you, a fresh village bumpkin, newly arrived in the big city, to learn that you shouldn’t run your mouth to random strangers on the street? Insulting the wrong person could lead to…”

“A marriage proposal?”

“Exactly.”

“Then, my lord,” Merlin said, assuming an exaggerated tone of a deferential courtier, “I shall endeavor to remember the lesson you taught me and catch myself before I let loose with my words in your fine city. Because I’ve already found the one I want to marry. There will never be another like him, not for me.”

He reached to brush away the tear that slid down Arthur’s cheek.

“So I will save my playful insults for him alone, because I would hate to break hearts when I’m forced to turn down others.”

Then Arthur laughed and Merlin couldn’t help but do the same, their tears falling all the while.

It was a relief to know that after everything they’d been through – tragedies and triumphs, troublesome destinies and mundane paperwork, meddling Druids and vengeful ghosts – they were still, at their core, them. Merlin and Arthur. Arthur and Merlin. Two very different people who had already built a kind of comfortable home with each other.

There was no need for grand displays and pageantry. Not for them. Not ever. It would be forced and artificial. This, though, this was real. And it was all Merlin had ever wanted. For Arthur to know his secrets and love him just the same.

“You know,” Arthur said as he regained his composure, “I chose this particular spot for a reason. Your mother wanted a place where she could have peace and quiet.”

Arthur had a point. Though Merlin could still hear the sounds of city life in the distance, it was quieter here than even in the king’s chambers.

“Which means,” Merlin began, never once breaking eye contact as he reached for Arthur’s hip, “if we can’t hear them…”

“Then they can’t hear us.” Arthur smiled back as he wrapped his arms around Merlin. “I want you in my bed, or rather, our bed, but to get there, we’ll have to run the gauntlet of Druids, and knights, and councilors.”

“Who needs a bed when you can float in the air?”

“Can your magic really do that?”

“You’d be surprised what a sorcerer of my abilities is capable of.”

“Then show me.”

And pulling Arthur close, Merlin did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my super-sappy contribution.
> 
> Only two chapters to go... I kind of want to cry because it's been amazing seeing what everyone has come up with. But now I will pass the torch and see how it ends for these two dorks <3


End file.
